There is a need for new fuels to replace diesel and gasoline for use in internal combustion engines, especially engines used in motor vehicles. Internal combustion engines operating on gasoline and diesel fuel produce unacceptably high amounts of pollutants which are injurious to human health and may damage the earth's atmosphere. The adverse effects of such pollutants upon health and the atmosphere have been the subject of great public discussion. Undesirable pollutants result from combustion of carbonaceous fuel with combustion air that contains nitrogen. The relatively large amounts of air used to combust conventional fuels is therefore, a primary reason for unsatisfactory levels of pollutants emitted by vehicles with internal combustion engines.